In general, in a vehicle, to acquire accurate information about accidents and to prevent theft of valuables from the vehicle, a black box may be installed. Recently, going beyond mere information acquisition and theft prevention, research directed toward improving the driving safety of a vehicle by further enhancing its driving function, which is an intrinsic function of the vehicle, is being conducted.
For example, a camera device having various functions that can assist a driver achieve safe driving—by providing peripheral environment information of a driving vehicle to a driver by photographing the front side and the rear side of the vehicle as well as the left and right rear side of the vehicle while driving—may be provided.
However, in the interior space of the vehicle, particularly in the space in front of a driver where good visibility should be provided, the camera device along with a navigation device, an air freshener, and various other vehicle accessories may be mounted, thereby interfering with the visual field of the driver and rather obstructing safe driving.
In order to accurately detect obstacles in the driving direction of the vehicle, the camera device may be fixed to a vehicle body such that during a turning or cornering operation of the vehicle, the camera device may capture only a fixed front view regardless of the actual driving direction of the vehicle. Thus, when an obstacle suddenly appears on the road in the direction of a turn, the camera device may not be able to handle the situation appropriately.